poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers. One early morning at 2 AM, Robbie was in the Data Squad Training Room. Robbie Diaz: HIYA!! RobotBoy: Excellent movement, Robbie. RobotGirl: That's great, Keep it up. So he did as his skill got stronger. Robbie Diaz: Phew, So, Robotboy, What's my time record? RobotBoy check the time. RobotBoy: 4 minutes and 75 seconds. RobotGirl: It's a new record! Robbie Diaz: Sweet, Gotta keep up the phase for my new record. But before he can continue, He got a call from Sunset. But Robotboy answered it for him. RobotBoy: Hello? Sunset Shimmer: Hello, RobotBoy. Is Robbie here? RobotBoy: Why yes, He is. He was just done with his training in Cyberspace, What did you asked? Sunset Shimmer: Something important comes up at CHS, could you hand him the phone. RobotBoy: Okay. Robbie, Sunset's on the phone. So, Robbie went and answered. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Sunset. What's up? Susnet Shimmer: Robbie, Something important is coming. Robbie Diaz: Like what, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Well, My friends and I are on our way to Canterlot High. Do you think you can meet us at the gym?. Robbie Diaz: You bet, I'll be there as quick as a flash. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) At Canterlot High School, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Atticus and Zoe were in class. Zoe Batheart: Where's Robbie? He's never this late. Yoshi: I'm not sure. Dean Cadance: Alright Class, It's time for the next exam. Amy Rose: Oh man, Robbie's so going to be late Pinkie Pie: Really? Sunset Shimmer: I'm pretty sure he'll get here. Then, Robbie came in on time. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Hey there.... Everyone.... I'm here.... Dean Cadance: Where were you, Robbie? You're late. Robbie Diaz: Sorry about that, Dean Cadance. I was at Cyberspace doing some early training. Dean Cadance: That's okay, Robbie. Please take your seat. And Twilight will give you a pencil and paper for your exam. Robbie Diaz: Gotcha. The Exam begins as Twilight gave Robbie a pencil and an exam paper. Twilight Sparkle: Here you are, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Twilight. Just then, Principal Celestia came with some news. Principal Celestia: Hello, Cadance. I'm sorry to interrupt, But I would like to make an announcement today. Dean Cadance: Oh, Of course, Celestia. Principal Celestia: Today is the annual Television Commercial Extravaganza in Canterlot High. And signup is today. Everyone was very excited. Then, Robbie has an idea. Robbie Diaz: Bingo. Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier. Dr. Eggman: I must get my revenge on those Power Runts! Orbot: Hmmm, I might have a suggestion. Dr. Eggman: Oh, What is it now? Orbot: Have you heard about the Demon Princess, Vypra? Cubot: You mean the one who's the enemy of the Lightspeed Power Rangers? Orbot: Exactly, She was one of the three demons working to revive Queen Bansheera, Whom they served. She was the only demon with a humanoid appearance. She wore serpentine armor and was adept in demonic magic. Dr. Eggman: You two might be on to something, I must have a spell book of demons. Cubot: Hmm, How are you going to do that, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Simple, I'll just say the spell, So that Vypra will be resurrected and after that, We'll steal the Television Commercial Extravaganza trophy from CHS. Orbot: Very well, Boss. Meanwhile with Robbie and the others. Robbie Diaz: So, Guys, What do you think about my idea? Mordecai: Dude, That's the best idea I've heard since forever. Yoshi: Yeah, I'm in. Sunset Shimmer: Same here. Amy Rose: Not even a suggestion. Atticus: Count me in too. Zoe Bathheart: Lead the way, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Great, Let's get to work! Soon, They went to earth and gather the items for good use. First, Sunset found her video camera in her room. Sunset Shimmer: Awesome, It looks like my video camera still works. Mordecai gathered microphones and camera standers in their closet. Mordecai: Sweet, These will do. Yoshi bought some food and drinks for their break. Yoshi: Mmm, These looks good. Amy makes a transcript for everyone to read. Amy Rose: Okay, Great perfection. Atticus makes his role for security and Zoe becomes an intern. Robbie Diaz: Awesome job, Guys. Let's make sure we win this thing. Atticus: You bet, Robbie. Zoe Batheart: We'll do our best. Robbie Diaz: Great, That's the spirit. Back at the Egg-Carrier, Orbot and Cubot got everything set for Eggman's First Resurrection. Orbot: Everything's done, Boss. Dr. Eggman: Excellent. They watched as Eggman said the spell. Dr. Eggman: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Demon Princess Vypra, It's your time to return! Then out of the flames, Vypra has returned. Dr. Eggman: Hahahahaha, It worked! (laughing evilly) Vypra: Who are you, And how did you know the chant? Dr. Eggman: I'm Dr. Eggman, I have resurrected you, Vypra. Vypra: What can I do to repay you for your help, Dr. Eggman? Dr. Eggman: Well, I've got a genius plan to rid the earth of the Data Squad Power Rangers, But with your help, We're going to make this a reality, What do you think? Vypra: That can be arranged. When do we start? Eggman showed a map of Canterlot High School. Dr. Eggman: We start here, In Canterlot High. The next morning in Cyberspace, Robbie had a vision. Robbie Diaz: Ugh..... Ow.... Robbie had a vision of him, His team and Lightspeed Rangers fighting against Dr. Eggman and Vypra, and also, The Data Squad Platinum Ranger. Robbie Diaz: Aha?! (panting) Digit: Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Oh, Hey, Digit. Digit: You okay, Robbie. You look like you got hit in the head or something. Robbie Diaz: Oh, Not really. But... I think I had another vision. Digit: What was it like? Robbie Diaz: It was, It was with us teaming up with the Lightspeed Power Rangers against Eggman and Vypra. And then, There was.... The Data Squad Platinum Ranger. Digit: No kidding, Did you know it's secret identity? Robbie Diaz: I'm not sure who it was, But I have a feeling we bumped into each other. Digit: (checks his watch) Whoa, Look at the time, Robbie. Isn't the others waiting for you or something? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Shoot! You're right! Thanks, Digit! See ya! Digit: Boy, What a rush! At CHS, Everyone was ready for the TV Commercial Extravaganza. Rainbow Dash: Well, This is it. Pinkie Pie: I sure hope we win this. Sunset Shimmer: Remember, Guys. We're only playing fare and square. Yoshi: Right. Amy Rose: Gotcha. Mordecai: Okay Zoe Batheart: Sure thing, Sunset. Just then, Robbie came in. Robbie Diaz: Hey guy's, I'm here! Mordecai: Dude, Perfect timing. Yoshi: Yeah, Give us a hand. Robbie Diaz: Sure thing. Suddenly, There was an attack coming out of nowhere. Cutie Mark Crusaders: (screaming) Robbie Diaz: Huh? Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Apple Bloom: Help, Applejack! HELP! Scootaloo: She's coming for us! Rarity: Sweetie Belle?! Applejack: Apple Bloom?! Rainbow Dash: Something must have happened outside!? Twilight Sparkle: We have to help them, Come on! The Mane 6 went outside. Yoshi: Okay, We'll back you up. Robbie Diaz: Let's move! So, Robbie and the others followed Twilight. Rainbow Dash: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTSubspace12